¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TU!
by Yanny-ya Orihara
Summary: Eren comienza a sentir algo diferente por Jean pero cuando esta comienza a salir con Marco sus sentimientos se esconden en el fondo de su corazón, solo cuando conoce al sargento Levi esos sentimientos comienzan a hacer que saque conclusiones erróneas volviendo a sufrir por amor, cuando esto pasa Jean intenta recuperar su amor pero no sera fácil, ¿Con quien se quedara Eren?
1. Chapter 1: ¿Tu estas diciendo eso?

¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TU!

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

¿Tu estas diciendo eso?

- **Es un maldito!... En verdad un maldito bastardo!...** -un chico de ojos color miel se encontraba pensando en voz alta, sin percatarse de que alguien habia entrado hace poco a la habitacion y lo estaba escuchando.

-¿A quién te refieres Jean?- El aludido se sorprendió y salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la pregunta realizada por ese chico pecoso, que ahora. Se acercaba por detrás de él, " **Oh mierda!** " Pensó al comprender que lo que creyó haber pensado en verdad la dijo, no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca ya que nuevamente la voz calmada y amable del chico volvió a sonar

-¿Te refieres a Eren, cierto? -Le dijo qon una sonrisa de lado, Jean quedo impresionado, no sabía porque le seguía pasando si ya era normal que el otro chico supiera lo que le pasaba o en lo que pensaba, aunque debe aditir que no es muy discreto, pero claro, por algo es su mejor amigo

-Jm... ¿Se nota tanto? -pregunto con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro buscando los ojos de su amigo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara y volteara hacia otro lado, Jean se dio cuenta hace unas semanas habia descubierto que su amigo lo miraba de forma distinta, pero continuo hablando- Si es por el, pero dime, ¿Porque se atreve a llamarme "cobarde"?, ¿tu crees que soy un "cobarde"?

-Jean! El nunca te dijo "cobarde"! ¿O si?

-Bueno...- rodo los ojos volteando hacia otro lado - Talvez directamente no, pero... Claro que me lo dijo!, fue cuando le dije que seria uno de los diez primeros para unirme a la Policía Militar, el chico alto de ojos color miel se exaspero caminando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación moviendo los brazos bruscamente.

\- Jean! Ven aquí... -el chico le hizo una seña para que se sentara, no le quedo de otra más que hacerle caso, después de todo no le podía negar nada a ese chico, aparte de ser su mejor amigo tal vez solo tal vez podia pensar en el como algo mas... Marco continuo hablando -Primero quiero que sepas que no quiero que pienses que estoy en contra tuyo, pero...

-Claro! Lo sabia ni contigo puedo contar!

-Jean!b solo dejame terminar de hablar, Tu y yo hemos escuchado por lo que tuvo que pasar ese día, ni tu ni yo vimos el caos que provoco que ahora estemos aquí y aún más a la edad que el tenia, creo que es un buen momento para que entiendas de una vez por todas que él lo hace por algo más que "suicidarse" como tú lo llamas

-Pero...

\- ¡Pero entiende esto! - el chico de cabello azabache lo corto subiendo el tono de su voz - ¡Nunca has tenido que pasar por lo que el paso! ¡Perder a su madre y no saber dónde está su padre todo eso desde los ocho años de edad! Dime tu que hubierras echo en su caso?

-Marco... - Jean quedo sorprendido por lo que su amigo le decía, no sabia como responder en el fondo sabia que el aria lo mismo, no importaba lo peligroso que fuera el tambien acabaria con cada una de esas malditas bestias si eso pasaba, pero el problema era su orgullo, nunca se atreveria a admitir que seria igual a ese idiota, y aun mas le sorprendia que su amigo le hablara de esa manera, siempre por mas equivocado que estuviera le había hablado de esa manera tranquila y delicada,nunca creyo que ese chico lindo pudiera perder los estribos de esa manera, Marco lo vio mirándolo de una manera que hizo que se tranquilizara y le hablara con un tono de voz más amable

-Entiéndeme no me gusta que estén siempre peleando- Eso me hace pensar en que puede que ese odio sea una manera de ocultar lo que en verdad sientes, se quedó callado pensando esto, por un momento dio gracias a tener bajo control sus acciones no hubiera querido que Jean lo escuchara diciendo eso como el lo hizo hace un momento -Somos un equipo, cierto? Nos tenemos que apoyar y bueno...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Creo que es mejor no decirlo, si es cierto lo que pienso tarde o temprano saldrá y lo entenderás

-Que tengo que entender?

-Solo… lo que no quieres ver

-¿Lo que quieres es que te ruegue! Cierto? –Jean miro con una mueca seductora al chico a su lado, el cual solo atino a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y cambiar de tema

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Todos ya deben estar ahí!

-Per... Jajaja –Jean intento preguntar algo, más él sabía que su amigo no hablaría de ello así que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Marco se sobresaltó al escuchar reír a su amigo más se alegró de no tener que continuar con ese tema. - Jmjmjm después de dejarme con esta gran incertidumbre, ¿Quieres comer?!,jajaja, Qué clase de giro es ese! Pero lo admito tengo hambre - Dijo cerrando los ojos moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza -Vamos! -Le pasó un brazo por el cuello lo que hizo sonreír al chico de pecas y fueron los dos juntos a la cocina.

Al entrar al comedor escucharon la risa de un chico en especial, al cual Jean reconoció de inmediato y su semblante cambio por completo, sabía que ese idiota se encontraría disfrutando de la compañía de Mikasa, ¡Maldito, Idiota!, pensó de inmediato era bien sabido que a el le gustaba ella, pero, nunca había visto algún indicio de ser correspondido, ya que a ella solo le importaba su "adorado hermano" entraron escuchando ser nombrados por una voz un tanto aguda, la cual reconocieron que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, que agitaba una de sus manos llamándolos para que se sentaran junto a ellos y por "ellos" se refería a él, Mikasa y el idiota de Jeager

-No entiendo porque nos llama si sabe que Eren y yo no congeniamos, siempre terminamos peleando

-Solo, no lo provoques y veras que todo estará bien.

Mientras tanto en la mesa,

-Armin!

-Si? -Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Porque lo llamaste? -El dia de hoy no queria tener peleasn queria terminar el dia limpio de castigos, pero claro la suerte no estaba de su lado y aun menos con el cara de caballo cerca

-Todos somos compañeros no? Creo que debes aprender a llevarte bien de una vez por todas con Jean, es mas es posible que solo lo veas hasta que elijamos a que escuadrón ir.

El semblante de Eren cambio por completo, de uno enojado a uno muy sorprendido y deprimido, **es cierto, nunca pensé en eso, no lo volveré a ver, o tal vez sí, pero, cada cuándo?,... Pero qué?, que estoy pensando?, será lo mejor que me pueda pasar! No volver a ver a ese idiota era lo mejor que me podia pasar, pero yo no quiero eso... Soy estupido o que? Claro que lo quiero! Por fin are lo que quiero, y no tendre a ningun idiota ahí para... Pelear? Si, pelear siempre peleamos no me ara falta nada de eso**

-Está bien, no peleare, solo por ti! – No le puedo negar nada y menos cuando me da un argumento como ese, después de todo es mi mejor amigo el me conoce mas que nadie.

-Eren, estas seguro? –Mikasa tomo del hombro a Eren preocupada por que pudiese empezar una pelea mas adelante.

-Claro, Mikasa no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, lo lograre!.-Mikasa asintió retirando su mano del hombro del chico, para continuar cenando.

Los dos chicos que recién llegaban tomaron asiento Marco del lado de Eren y Jean del lado de Armin tal vez así disminuiría la posibilidad de una discusión, parecía una buena idea pero no duro mucho Jean tenía una cara con la que veía con rabia a Eren, sin en cambio el otro chico se limitaba a mirarlo.

 **Pero quien se cree?, solo me está ignorando, no me lo explico normalmente ya me hubiese lanzado una …**

-Jean! Sucede algo? Estas muy callado –Le dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la cual combinaba perfectamente con ese brillo que reflejaba en sus ojos.

 **¿Que? Eren le estaba preguntando algo sin el mínimo rastro de estar a punto de estallar? Ahora si algo está muy raro, aunque esa sonrisa no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarlo un poco, que era esto, una clase de broma? Y aun mas porque se sonrojaba?.**

-A ti que te importa? – Le dijo lo más cortante que pudo

-Bueno solo...

-Que intentas idiota? –Jean levanto una de sus cejas viendo el chico de ojos verdes

-Disculpa, solo intento hacer lo que mi amigo me dijo, cierto Armin?

-E-etto… No me metas en esto Eren - El pequeño rubio se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos planean algo?

-Eh? No!, no es asi como planear algo, creo… emm… yo lo llamaría intentar algo.-Armin intento calmar las cosas

-Pero que pasa por esa cabecita tuya Armin –Jean le sacudió el cabello a Armin de forma tierna, dedicándole una sonrisa.

 **Que cree que esta haciendo? Diho es algo normal que el aga eso, pero, porque me enfada tanto algo asi** -Déjalo! –Eren se levanto de la mesa gritando colocando las manos sobre la mesa para sostenerse

– Pero que te ocurre? -Los demás se sorprendieron del cambio de humor tan repentino de Eren

-Que lo dejes! Es que acaso no escuchas?

Jean lo miro estaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, por el enojo, y solo opto por dejarlo para que como el chico de ojos verdes y el no iniciaran una pelea, Mikasa tomo a Eren del brazo y lo volvió a sentar.

La cena continuo aunque se tenía que admitir que gracias a lo ocurrido el ambiente se volvió pesado, y ninguno se dirigió la palabra, cuando acabaron cada quien recogió su plato y vaso y después salieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Mikasa aun seguia preocupada por lo sucedido le preocupaba que ya en su habitacion, ocurriera algo similar a lo de hace un rato

-Eren seguro que estas bien?

-Que?, ah! Si no fue nada, no tienes de que preocuparte

Despues de arle las buenas noches a su hermano Mikasa se fue a su habitación, no sin antes encargárselo a Armin

Unas horas después ya que todos habían terminado de comentar su día y también hacer un poco de bullicio, todos ya se encontraban dormidos, algunos hasta roncando, pero no era por eso que cierto chico de cabello castaño no pudiera dormir, la verdad se encontraba pensando por qué había reaccionado de esa forma.

 **Que mierda me paso?, porque sentí eso cuando lo vi hacer eso? Debo estar cansado, o tal vez el intentar ser amable con el no funciona y todo mi enojo hacia él se allá acumulado, Pero porque… cuando Armin me dijo que ya no lo vería… no pude evitar sentirme triste… Porque sentí ese vacio dentro?**

Preguntas como estas abrumaban a Eren, pero lo que más le afectaba era no tener respuestas!, y aun mas que su corazón empezara a acelerarse cuando recordaba lo sucedido haciéndolo enojar, lo cual no entendia.

Mientras Eren caia bencido por el sueño sin poder pensar mas, otro chico aun se encontraba despierto, el otro chico se levanto de su respectiva cama y camino hacia donde estaba Eren durmiendo No entendia el porque estaba ahí , pero, al estar al lado de el, le fue imposible pensar en lo lindo que se veia durmiendo, como su semblante el cual siempre veía con el ceño fruncido claro por causa de el, **pero, que estaba haciendo?, nunca podria pensar en el de esa manera, este dia a sido muy raro, que ago aqui parado observandolo?**

 **Que es lo que estaba intentando hacer?, nunca a sido asi, debo admitir que esa pregunta preocupado por saber que me sucedia, me hizo sentir algo... Jaja no puedo creer que este pensando esto, porque habría de pensar asi no creo que el sea asi y mucho menos yo.**

-Jm soy un idiota... -Susurro sonriendo volviendo a su cama acariciando la mejilla de Eren

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2: Una extraña situación

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

Capítulo 2

UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN

.

.

.

Mientras Eren caía vencido por el sueño sin poder pensar más, otro chico aún se encontraba despierto, él se levantó de su respectiva cama y camino hacia donde estaba Eren durmiendo, no entendía él porque estaba caminando hacia él , pero, al estar a su lado, le fue imposible no pensar en lo lindo que se veía durmiendo, como su semblante el cual siempre veía con el ceño fruncido, claro el casi siempre tenía la culpa, en ese momento podía contemplar su verdadero semblante sin ningún tipo de emoción, solo dormía **pero, ¿que estoy haciendo?, nunca podría pensar en el de esa manera, es un idiota, este día ha sido muy raro, ¿qué hago aquí parado observándolo?**

 **¿Qué es lo que estaba intentando hacer?, ¿acaso quería acariciar su mejilla? nunca ha sido así, debo admitir que esa pregunta sobre estar preocupado por saber que me sucedía, me hizo sentir... ¡tal vez!... a-algo... Jajá no puedo creer que esté pensando esto, porque habría de pensar así no creo que él sea así y mucho menos yo.**

-Jm soy un idiota... –Susurro sonriendo volviendo a su cama acariciando finalmente la mejilla de Eren.

.

.

.

Eren se removió un poco al sentir una leve caricia en su mejilla, la verdad casi siempre tenía el sueño pesado pero esta fue una de las pocas veces que no, poco a poco abrió los ojos aun con la vista nublada logrando ver como alguien caminaba en dirección contraria a donde él se encontraba pero no logro distinguirlo, se levantó de la cama rápidamente quedando sentado sobre ella, tallo sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces, hasta que consiguió una mejor visión, la cual no era mucha porque solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitía ver algo, fue cuando pudo ver como alguien en una cama no muy separada de la suya se estaba cubriendo con las cobijas, ¿ **Ese era Jean?... No puede, seguro es mi imaginación, los caballos no se despiertan en la noche... ¿O tal vez si?**

-¡Oye! ¿Pony eres tú? -fue lo único que pudo decir, en un susurro ya que no quería despertar a nadie más. Pero qué pensaría su compañero si no resultaba ser Jean.

-¿¡Que quieres idiota!? ... ¡Deja dormir! -Jean, se dijo a sí mismo " **Idiota** " por haber contestado. **Porque le respondí, no responderle hubiera sido una mejor opción ahora tendrá algo para estar molestándome.**

-¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú el que me aca... d-despertó!- hizo una pequeña pausa quería que eso sonara como normalmente le hablaba, No quería decir "acaricio " ya que le daba vergüenza solo pensar que la respuesta fuera "si", **espero que no se dé cuenta...**

-¡No se dé que mierda hablas! -Jean estaba dándole la espalda a Eren, así él no se daría cuenta del sonrojo en sus mejillas **¿Se pudo despertar solo con eso? Pensé que tenía el sueño pesado.**

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? ¡O solo estás jugando!

-¿Que tendría que saber? -Jean le hablo con un tono de indiferencia, Eren bajo la mirada algo decepcionado, ¡ **pues claro!, ¿cómo se me ocurrió pensar algo así? ¡Es Jean con quien estoy hablando! Tal vez fue solo un sueño, pero, se sintió tan real, fue una sensación cálida en mi mejilla la que me hizo despertar casi como... Cuando mi madre me arropaba.**

De los ojos de Eren dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, hace mucho no pensaba en los recuerdos hermosos que tenia de su madre, siempre era la misma escena... Su madre devorada por un titán y el sin poder hacer nada -¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede Jeager? Desde la cena te has comportado...raro, más de lo que acostumbras.

Eren se sorprendió no pensó que Jean le seguiría hablando -¡Cállate idiota! Y aunque te lo dijera... no lo entenderías, ni yo sé que es lo que me pasa...-tomo su cabeza con sus manos y la llevo hacia bajo entre sus rodillas, se quedó callado por unos segundos y después volvió a hablar-... ¡Vamos dilo!-Eren noto como Jean se levantaba de su cama y acercaba a donde estaba la de él, colocándose de pie frente a él le hablo con una voz más calmada

-¿Que tendría que decir?

 **¿Que? ¿Porque se levantó? ¡Porque está aquí! Ja claro para burlarse justo en mi cara** Eren mantuvo la cabeza agachada para evitar verlo a los ojos

-Sé que me dirás que soy un "Idiota", por no saber lo que me pasa...-sintió las lágrimas-¡Ja vamos hasta estoy llorando! Jajá Vamos dilo "niña llorona"

-¿Puedo? -Hizo un ademan para indicar que se quería sentar

-Jajá El raro eres tú, -Por fin alzaba el rostro, Eren sonrió de lado mirando a Jean moviéndose a un lado dándole permiso de sentarse, ese gesto de Jean le hizo tener un poco de confianza para verlo de frente

Jean, se sentó al lado de Eren y sonrió soltando un suspiro

-¿Sabes?...

Eren lo miro a los ojos, haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba

-No puedo decirte "idiota" solo por eso

-¿Pero porque no? El verdadero Jean no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has cambiado a mi Jean de...de siempre?- ¿ **Que dijiste "mi Jean"? ¡Eres ridículo! De seguro ahora si se burlara**

-¡Tonto, soy el Jean de siempre, al que amas tanto que siempre buscas pelea con él, jajá te estoy hablando enserio!, ¡yo también me siento así!, ¡no sé qué me pasa...!

 **¡Que!? ¿Al que amo?, En verdad jean puede entender como me siento o solo lo dice por... ¡Alto! ¡¿No le importo lo que dije?! Aun mejor me siguió el juego... Porque claro es un juego**

-¿Me tienes lastima, cierto? -¿ **Y a mí no me importara lo que dijo? ¡Claro que no solo es una broma!**

-¿Porque debería?

-Tú, diciéndome esto, no me lo creo... Es como si te importara...

-Ja, lo sé ni yo lo creo

Eren lo miro con una sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad en esos momentos ¡él estaba hablando tranquilamente con Jean!

-Jm, ¿puedes creerlo? -Jean interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Uhm?

-Por primera vez estamos hablando como gente civilizada

-Ja, Tú empiezas siempre. -¿ **Los dos pensábamos lo mismo? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es increíble!**

-¡No es cierto!

-Jm, Esta bien lo admito, a mí me gusta hacerte enojar, jajá

El ojimiel sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar las palabras de su compañero desde hace un rato lo quiso ignorar pero ya no podía mas ese "mi Jean". Lo había hecho sentir una gran ilusión... Pero la pregunta es "¿porque?"

-¿Que dices?

-No te enojes Jean, es solo que me da alegría pensar que así, puedo llamar tu atención

-Porque deberías hacer eso solo para... -Jean no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los brazos de Eren al rededor suyo, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo

-¿Eren? ¿Qué haces? -Jean estaba nervioso nunca hubiera esperado una reacción así por parte del moreno, intento separarse pero...

-Espera, ¡No te vayas!

-¿Eren? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A dónde iría? Es muy tarde para salir Que te pas...

-¡No te unas a la Policía Militar!

-¿Pero... que estás diciendo?

Eren se pegó más a Jean, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho

-¡Por favor!... No quie...

Jean tomo de los hombros a Eren, y lo alejo un poco lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes los cuales tenían unas cuantas lagrimas que no salían de ellos, no le gustaba verlo así, esos ojos eran tan hermosos para Jean, que no quería verlos de esa manera. Sus ojos ya habían derramado muchas lágrimas, eso se lo recordó Marco, no quería ser el causante de más de esas gotas saladas y cristalinas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Eren, escucha, tú tienes tus metas, yo tengo las mías, perdóname por decirte que eras un "suicida" creo que después de que Marco me lo recordara pude entenderlo, pero en esos instantes solo pensaba en insultarte, ¿te parece si los dos respetamos nuestras decisiones?

-¡¿Esquer no lo entiendes?!

-¿Que tengo que entender?-Jean comenzaba a levantar el tono de su voz

-... Yo... No...No

-¡Eren ya deja de hablar así!

Eren tomo del cuello de la camisa a Jean con fuerza y se acercó más a él estirando su cuello, hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios, pero antes de juntar sus labios, Eren se separó levantándose de la cama rápida y bruscamente

-...No, noquieroquetesucedaalgo malo -fue un balbuceo que Jean apenas entendió pero no le tomo importancia, era más importante para él lo que Eren estaba a punto de hacer hace unos segundos

-¿Eren?, ¿que fue eso? ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-¡Solo me levante! ¿No es obvio idiota? Quiero dormir...

-¡Respóndeme!

-¡Ya te lo dije! Y, ¿No me escuchaste? quiero dormir!-Eren camino unos cuantos pasos quedando de espaldas de donde Jean se encontraba lo que hizo que Jean se levantara, y caminara hasta quedar detrás de Eren

-Oye... No sé qué es lo que tratabas de hacer, pero... ¡A mí no me dejaras así!

Jean levanto el brazo para tomar del hombro a Eren haciéndolo voltear para mirarlo a la cara, fue bajando su agarre al brazo del contrario, hasta tomarlo de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los del oji-verde, Eren le iba a reclamarle pero algo suave sobre sus labios le impedía hablar, abrió los ojos sorprendido, Eren no podía creerlo, ¿ **qué estaba pasando?, ¿Jean lo estaba besando?, ¡No! Es más probable que me haya golpeado con algo, y este soñando, ¡eso es! ¡Es un sueño!, ¡pero porque estoy soñando esto!** Jean, se separó de él, viendo su rostro sorprendido y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-¿Eh? ... ¿Jean? Eso...

-Ya vete a dormir

-Pero esto...

-¿Qué?, ¿No era lo que intentabas hacer hace apenas uno minutos?

Jean se dirigía a su respectiva cama para volver a dormir, Eren no podía quitar esa expresión de su rostro, no dudo otro segundo y sujeto a Jean de la espalda justo antes de que se acostara para abrazarlo

-Quédate...conmigo -le dijo casi en un susurro

Jean al escucharlo se giró pero era difícil por como lo sujetaba

-¿Que dices?

-Eh!...Nada...solo...Descansa –Tenía razón cada quien tenía que decidir lo que iba a hacer con su futuro, pero era muy doloroso el saber que Jean ya no estaría con él.

-Oh!, si tu igual, ¡tienes que descansar para que me soportes mañana!, jajá ¿Eren...?

-Si lo sé no es fácil lidiar contigo

-No, eso no, lo que paso, no lo comentes, es mejor que simplemente lo olvides.

-Jm... Es algo que en verdad quiero olvidar no lo dudes... Jmjm...Jm ¡ **Que estás diciendo! ¿En verdad lo quieres olvidar? ¡Ni tu puedes afirmar eso!** Le decía una vocecita. -¡Oye! ¿Porque no guardas esos besos para Marco?

-¿Que? ¿Para Marco? ¿Por qué?

-¡No puedo creer que seas el único que no se da cuenta! ¡Eres un Idiota!

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-¿Tu y el, se llevan muy bien, no?

-¡Tienes razón! No pude encontrar a alguien mejor que Marco

Al escuchar eso, Eren sintió una gran opresión en el pecho **"alguien mejor" eh?**

 **¿Soy un idiota? ¿O qué? Ya sabía que entre ellos había algo mas no sé porque me ¿du...e...le...? ¿Me duele? Jajá no puede ser... Es verdad que si soy un idiota...**

-Pero explícame

-Eh?

-¿Porque tendría que besar a Marco? Yo no soy...

-¡Ah! Eso, pues porque él está enamorado de ti, todos dicen eso... ¡Oye! Como te atreves a decir que no eres si me acabas de... Bueno...eso

-amm... ¿perdón qué? -¡ **Por favor Eren dilo! No sabes cuánto quiero que lo digas, quiero escucharlo de tus labios, tus labios que saben tan bien y son tan suaves...y que me encantaría volver a probar, ¡Jean! ¡Yuju! ¡Reacciona! ¡No acabas de decir que no eres! ¡Entonces piensa correctamente, o di la verdad!**

-¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero!

-Yo no lo creo...-Jean caminaba lentamente para quedar más cerca de Eren a lo que este caminaba hacia atrás -De verdad No entiendo dime...- hasta que toparon con un muro y Jean aprovecho para poner una de sus manos al lado de su cabeza, acorralando a Eren -¡Dime!

-Jean...tu... Bueno tu...Me... ¡Besaste! ¡Un beso asqueroso por cierto!

-Dime... ¿Fue algo así? - Con la otra mano Jean tomo de la barbilla a Eren levantando su rostro, para besarlo

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡No sé porque haces esto! ¡Tú también sientes lo mismo por Marco! ¿No es así? ¡Entonces no sé porque estás haciendo esto!

-¿Que? ¿Es enserio lo que me dijiste?

-¿Que no sabías?, ¡espero no haber cometido un error al decirte creo que Marco no se merece a alguien tan idiota, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de las indirectas que le mandan!

-No tienes de que preocuparte, eso, no se tal vez me alegre, y tal vez, solo tal vez, tengas razón y también yo sienta algo por el

 **¿Que? ¡No Jean! ¡No puede ser! ¡No me digas eso!, ¿Porque? ¿Porque siento esto? ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¡Ya sabias eso! ¡Él y Marco sentían lo mismo! ¿Pero porque me afecta tanto algo que ya sabía? ¿Porque no lo quiero aceptar? ¡Tú odias a este tipo ya olvida todo este sentimiento estúpido y concéntrate! Te lo acaba de decir el mismo.**

-¡Hey Eren!

-¿Umh? ¿Qué quieres? -dijo en un tomo muy cortante

-Lo siento, solo quería preguntarte algo, ¿aunque yo salga con Marco seguirás amándome? Jajá

-¿Amándote? -un ligero tono carmín se colocó en sus mejillas **Espera no saques conclusiones el habla de lo que dijo antes, sigue jugando** \- ¡Claro te seguiré amando! Después de todo adoro pelear contigo

-Hablando enserio, dime, tu sabias eso, y aun así, no dijiste mucho cuando te bese, dime, ¿porque no me dijiste nada? Al contrario me abrazaste...

-¡Te seguiré molestando! Eso tenlo por seguro-Jean lo miraba con una expresión muy seria ¿ **es que intenta evitar decirme lo del beso?** -Eren le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba enserio

-Sigo esperando la otra respuesta

-¿Cual?

-¿Que sentiste cuando te bese?- si él no era directo Eren tampoco lo seria

-Jean... Yo...

-¡Lo sabía, me disculpo, soy un idiota! Te forcé a hacer eso, ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname Eren! En verdad no sé lo que me paso

-¡No te disculpes, deja de hacer eso! Si sigues así en verdad pensare que intercambiaron al Jean que siempre me molesta

" **¿El Jean que siempre me molesta?** " **Pensó Jean, ¿qué paso con** " **mi Jean"? ¡Soy un idiota por fin podíamos hablar normalmente y hasta pude besarlo para que al final lo arruinara! ¿Pero en qué momento fue...? ¿Espera quizás cuando dije que yo sentía algo por Marco?**

 **Pero Eren... ¡No es lo mismo! Aunque no sabré que puede hacerme sentir ya que nunca lo he besado es mejor dejar de hablar de este tema ¡No es lo mismo!, ¿Pero de qué sirve decírtelo a ti mismo? ¿Porque no se lo dices a el?** -La vocecita de su conciencia hacia acto de presencia, otra vez

-Jean...

-¡Oye! ¿Entonces te gusta Mikasa? -¿ **Estaba a punto de decirte algo y ahora cambias el tema?**

-No claro que no, solo es mi hermana no la puedo ver como algo mas

-Creo que le dolerá el que no correspondas sus sentimientos

-Se lo que siente ella y tal vez le duela pero, creo que después comprenda que yo no era el indicado

-¿Entonces quien sería?

-¡Tu no! Jajá

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento no eres mi prospecto para mi Única hermana, Es mas ya no lo serás, a ti te gusta Marco... -su corazón se aceleró, era como sentir un gran enojo, que no sabía cómo explicar. **¿Qué le estaba pasando?**

De pronto Jean vio como los ojos de Eren cambiaban de dirección hacia el suelo -¿Eren? ¿Sucede algo? Jean intento levantar el rostro de Eren tomando con sus dedos su barbilla

-Eren... -¡ **Vamos dile! ¡Dile! No lo mantengas más, no pierdes nada con decirle, él es el que está sufriendo por todo lo que le has dicho** -...Ve a dormir-¡ **Idiota! ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Porque no le dije?**

-Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde... Pero Jean, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Dime

-No mejor no, te burlaras

-Vamos Eren con todo lo que paso esta noche no sería capaz de hacerlo

-Está bien me podrías acompañar... hasta que me duerma...

-Pareces un niño pequeño

-¡Lo vez! ¡Olvídalo!

Jean tomo a Eren en sus brazos cargándolo,

-Bien mi pequeño, vamos a dormir

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo está eso de " _Tu pequeño_ "?

-¡Mido más que tú! Vamos ya no hables y duérmete

Jean fue bajando a Eren para recostarlo en su cama, pero Eren se aferró del cuello de este -Eres muy cálido... -Jean sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle por todo el cuerpo haciendo que instintivamente se recostara junto a Eren

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

-¿No querías que me quedara contigo?

-Bueno si pero, no me refería a eso, solo quería que te sentaras a mi lado, no que te acostaras conmigo...-trago saliva ¡eso se escuchó mal muy mal!- ¡...alguien te puede ver!

-¿Que? Pero hace frio! ¿Y si nos tapamos con la sabana? Así no me verían

-¿Estás loco? ¡Eso sería aún más obvio!

-¡Solo si te mueves! Es mas no pienso quedarme toda la noche aquí, ¿o tú quieres eso?

A Eren se le subieron los colores al rostro, **¿pero que estaba diciendo?, ya no lo soportaba cada palabra que decía lo hacía sentirse de una forma inexplicable** , Eren abrazo a Jean de la cintura y se pegó más a el -Mi mama siempre hacia esto cuando no podía dormir, se recostaba conmigo, me daba un beso en la frente, y empezaba a acariciar mi cabello... -Jean al escuchar eso, intento darle la tranquilidad que su madre le daba al hacer eso, él sabía que no sería lo mismo, el no podía remplazar a su madre, pero solo esperaba poder hacerlo sentir mejor, lo tomo de la cintura, al estar recostado su cintura se sentía tan delicada, que pensó que no era Eren al que estaba abrazando, lo acerco más hacia él, para besar su frente, y después con su otra mano acariciar su cabeza, terminando susurrando un... -Todo va a estar bien ahora duerme Eren...

Pequeñas gotitas saladas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Eren, Jean lo sintió porque su ropa empezaba a humedecer donde Eren se encontraba-Eren... Estoy aquí, no tienes nada que temer, lo siento si hice algo malo, pensé que esto sería bueno, pero creo que solo te hice llorar, lo siento

Eren movió la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jean negando lo que estaba diciendo -Gracias Jean...

-¿Eren? -No escuchaba respuesta del moreno, solo pequeños suspiros que salían de su boca

-Ya te dormiste ¿eh? Jm... -con esto último intento levantarse de la cama pero unos brazos lo tenían apresado, sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, pero ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera, tenía que irse antes de que alguien los viera, tomo los brazos de Eren y los levanto para que el pudiera moverse, e irse a su respectiva cama -Eres lindo cuando duermes, jajá que idiota soy!, pero claro dile eso cuando este despierto, ¿no verdad? Jajaja, es un gran placer poder disfrutar de esta vista... -Volvió a acariciar el cabello de Eren y se fue, pero no a su cama, no podría dormir, ya no, salió de la cabaña y se recargo en la cerca que rodeaba a esta...

-¿Sería bueno salir con Marco?

-¿...Jean? -una voz muy conocida por el oji-miel sonó detrás

-¿Que haces despierto?

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
